kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Takato Shiramine
is , the secondary antagonist of Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World. He is an aloof loner of the and also Nago's rival. The 3WA researched the Demon Races, and developed the Rey System from researching Kiva. Normal humans can't use the Rey System as it kills the user, much like the Dark Kiva system. To combat this, Shiramine had himself baptized into serving the Legendorgas in order to use the system. History Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World In the movie, Takato Shiramine appears when two Legendorgas overpower Kiva and IXA transforming into Kamen Rider Rey and driving the two Legendorgas off as they take Sugimura with them, waking him as their Lord. At the cafe, as Shiramine explains the Legendorgas, later Otoya is enjoying the present and its perks after disguising Wataru so he wouldn't be attacked, meeting up with Shiramine before he is distracted by a young woman named Sayaka as Shiramine tells Wataru that Kiva's destruction will soon come as Sayaka reveals herself as the Medusa Legendorga. Becoming Kiva to fight the Legendorgas, he summons Buroon Booster which he uses to destroys the Mandrake Legendorga as the Arm Monsters arrive to aid Kiva in fighting the remaining three in both their true forms and in their weapon forms. However, as his friends drive the monsters off, Kiva is attacked by Rey who reveals that he is on the Legendorgas' side as he then takes the Aso girls hostage. Enraged, Sugimura decides to kill Wataru as they both assume their Rider Forms as the Ixa Knuckles are returned to Otoya and Nago who fight the Mummy Legendorga and Rey, respectively. Nago eventually gets the best of Rey, destroying him with the Ixa Judgement, while Otoya eventually destroys the Mummy Legendorga. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Rey appears with other Kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai, but all were murdered by Decade in episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as the only Rider in the Rider War Faiz High School's Phantom Thief In episode 9 of Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Diend summon Kamen Rider Rey alongside with Kamen Rider Kabuki in the World of Faiz to battle Lucky Clover. The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Rey is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Kamen Rider Rey appears a poster, when Sento and Sougo find Ataru he brings them to his room which is filled with Kamen Rider memorabilia, with Sougo and Sento stunned to see toy versions of themselves. Ataru reveals that Kamen Riders are fictional. Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Backwards-Kiva: Queen of the Castle in the Demon World Wataru Kurenai's Backwards Face?! Keisuke Nago's Backwards Face?! Takato appears in the middle of the conversation of Megumi and Keisuke Nago. After some between the three, Takato reveals the personal information about Nago your love cards, Nago with glasses photo and finally Keisuke wanting to prevent more information from being revealed, but Takato give a hit leaving him unconscious. Later he left the room. Café Otoya d'amour Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off That One! Eitoku: Beware of Eito-kun? Kamen Rider Rey appears with Saga, KickHopper, Diend, and Den-O Rod Form cited as examples of the costumes worn Eitoku, later at the beginning of the questionnaire and Kenichi asks which Rider is Eitoku referring to five Riders, it is finally discovered that it is Saga. Kamen Rider Wizard in Magica Land Where is the White Wizard Kamen Rider Rey appears in the Kamen Rider Wizard in Magica Land installment Where is the White Wizard, where he is mistaken for the White Wizard. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Rey is a playable character in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Rey is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Other Game appearances Masked Rider Expansion Kamen Rider Rey appears as a playable character in this trading card game with other Kamen Riders of Heisei-Era, Showa-Era, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes and other Heroes. Kamen Rider Rey Kamen Rider Rey 1= |-| 2= *'Rider height': 205 cm. *'Rider weight': 87 kg. Ability perimeters: ' *'Punching power: 17 t. *'Kicking power': 8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. With the assistance of , an artificial Kivat created by the 3WA, Shiramine can transform into Kamen Rider Rey. He is armed with the , which have a grip strength of 9 t and can extend their claws like spears. By using the , the chains on Rey's arms are released and he is armed with the . With the Gigantic Claw, he can perform the finisher with a destructive power of 28 t. Appearances: King of the Castle in the Demon World, Decade Episodes 1, 10, 31 , Heisei Generations FOREVER . Equipment Devices *Rey Kivat - Takato's Artificial Kivat partner. *Rey Kivat Belt - Transformation device. *Fuestles - Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Weapons *Gigantic Claw - Rey's personal weapon. Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Rey': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Rey. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Rey. First used in the World of Faiz to battle Lucky Clover. Behind the scenes Portrayal Takato Shiramine is portrayed by , who also portrays Taiga Nobori in the TV series. As Kamen Rider Rey, his suit actor was . Etymology *Rey's name comes from a Japanese word for . Notes *In the manga of King of the Castle in the Demon World, Rey had been seen as a hero along with Kiva and IXA. *Rey is the last Kamen Rider in the Heisei-Era that is a traitor **the first was Kamen Rider G4 , the second Kamen Rider Glaive & the third Kamen Rider Kabuki. Appearances * Kamen Rider Wizard in Magica Land **''Where is the White Wizard'' * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} See also *Takato Shiramine (Another World) - Alternative counterpart and user of the Kamen Rider Rey powers in Kamen Rider Zi-O References 1.↑ https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/zukan/kamen_rider_members External Link *Takato Shiramine in Kamen Rider Official Website. *Kamen Rider Rey in Kamen Rider Official Website. Category:Legendorga Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Movie Riders Category:Kiva Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Deceased Category:Human Monsters Category:Non human riders Category:Antivillains Category:Good turns evil Category:Revived Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Kiva Characters